This disclosure relates generally to rescue hoists. More particularly, this disclosure relates to lighting on rescue hoist hook assemblies.
Rescue hoists deploy and retrieve a cable to hoist persons or cargo. A hook assembly is disposed at a distal end of the cable to connect the persons or cargo to the cable. The hook assembly includes a bumper and a hook element connected to the bumper. The bumper spaces the hook element from the rescue hoist when the hook assembly is homed and can enclose the connection between the hook element and the cable. During nighttime operation and other low-visibility operating conditions the hook assembly is difficult to visually locate. To provide improved visibility, the hook assembly can be temporarily lighted, such as by a chemical glow stick, which limits use of the hook assembly for other purposes and provides only short-term lighting. The hook assembly can also be retrofitted with an auxiliary lighting assembly that can be attached to a bumper, which adds size, bulk, and weight to the hook assembly.